


I'll Stand By You

by ChloeOgradyXo



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/pseuds/ChloeOgradyXo
Summary: Emily Doherty is 16 years old. She attends a boarding school. CFD gets dispatched to the school a few times every few months or so for emergencies, recently 51 has been dispatched more and more.The main firehouse to respond is 51. There,  Kelly bonds with Emily.What will happen?
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Emily Doherty and Leigha Martin attend Central Chicago Academy (CCA), a small boarding school for girls on the campus of Central Chicago University, with only 300 students. Emily and Leigha are just finishing their last class for the day, English Language when Emily gets a wave of dizziness. She puts her pen down and takes a deep breath to try and stop the dizziness. 'Are you OK?' Leigha asks, who is sitting next to her. 

'Yeah.' Emily nods. 

'Are you sure? You look pale.' 

'I'm fine.' Emily tells her, as they pack their books and stationery back into their bag and stand up. 

'Seriously Em, you don't look right.' Leigha says, concerned. The teacher then dismisses the class of 22. Before Emily can move, she passes out, banging her head on the corner of a table of her way down. 'Emily!' Leigha exclaims. Everyone turns to see Emily on the floor and Leigha kneeling beside her, trying to get Emily out of her unconscious state. 

'Go to the main office, get them to call an ambulance.' The teacher, Mr David Shakespeare, tells one of the students, they nod and does as they are told. Mr Shakespeare then joins Leigha. As soon as he does, Emily opens her eyes and goes to move but Mr Shakespeare stops her. 'Stay still, Emily. You've hit your head quite badly.' 

'I'm fine.' Emily insists, trying to stand up but both Leigha and Mr Shakespeare stops her.

Meanwhile at firehouse 51...

**Ambulance 61. Female down. Central Chicago Academy.**

Gabby and Sylvie stop what they're doing, run out to the ambulance, get in and Gabby starts the drive to the school. Within a few minutes, they arrive. One of the schools administrators meets them and takes them to the classroom. By now, the rest of the class, including Leigha, has made their way to their next class.

They walk into the room and see Emily still on the floor. They kneel down beside her and David steps back. 'Hi there, my name's Sylvie, this is Gabby.' Sylvie says. 'Can you tell us your name?'

'Emily Doherty.' Emily says, still still a little bit groggy.

'What happened here Emily?' Gabby asks.

'She collapsed and hit on her head on the table on the way down.' David tells them.

'It's really important that Emily answers our questions.' Gabby informs him. 'Emily, does your neck hurt at all?'

'No.' Emily replies. Gabby then fells the Base of her neck to check for tenderness.

'We're going to sit you up gently.' Gabby says, helping Emily sit up. Sylvie hands her a gauze pad and she puts it on the wound. 'Hold that there.' Emily smiles and does so. 'We'll get you checked over properly in the ambulance.'

When they arrive at Med, Dr Halstead meets them. 'Emily Doherty, 16, collapsed and hit her head on the corner of a table and a result, she's got a nasty laceration to the forehead. Pulse is tachy at 160, SATs are 98, BP 110/80 temp is 104 and GCS has been 15 throughout. She was unconscious for a minute or two after hitting the floor. We cleared the neck on scene.' Gabby does the handover as they wheel Emily into the treatment room and help her over to the bed. Before Gabby and Sylvie leave, they pull Will aside. Whilst they do that, April hooks her up to the machines. 'As we were loading her into the ambo, one of her teachers mentioned that she's recovering from anorexia.'

'Thanks.' Will smiles. He then puts a pair of gloves on and walks to the bedside. 'Hi Emily. I'm going to be looking after you today.' Will introduces himself. 'Since the incident, have you had any dizziness, nausea or a headache?' He asks as he shines the pen torch in her eyes. 

'No.' She shakes her head. Will then puts the pen torch back in his pocket. 'Let me guess, when the paramedics pulled you aside they told you that I am recovering from anorexia.' Emily sighs and he nods. 'I can tell you now, what happened today has nothing to do with not eating.'

'I didn't say it did.' Will shakes his head. 'And I definitely didn't think so either.' 

'Sorry, it's just- it's just, whenever I'm taken into hospital and the doctors hear the word, anorexia, they always ask if I've been eating.' Emily apologises. 'I haven't been feeling well for a few weeks.' 

'What do you mean by that?' Will questions. 

'Dizzy spells, stomach pains, chest pains, feeling like my heart is beating out of my chest. Please don't say it's probably anxiety because I have anxiety and this, this feels completely different.' Emily tells him whilst April re-checks her temperature. 

'Temp is still 104.' April informs Will. 

'Shortness of breath?' Will asks and Emily nods. 'April, before we go any further can we get a head CT as a precaution and take a basic blood panel?' April nods and walks out to organize the tests. He then notices that she's started to wheeze. 'Emily, I'm going to listen to your chest.' She nods and he listens to her chest with his stethoscope. Once he's finished, her puts his stethoscope in his pocket. 'Emily, you've got a slight wheeze and some muffled heart sounds so I am also going to send you for a chest x-ray and call for a cardiothoracic consult.' He informs her. She then coughs, and Will realizes that it's dry. 'How long have you had that cough?' 

'A few days.' 

'Right, can you take me back to before you started feeling ill? What were you doing?' Will queries. 

'I work part time as a lifeguard at a small leisure centre. It was my turn to tidy away and lock up. I slipped and fall into the pool, I banged my chest off of something. A few days later, I started feeling unwell.' Emily explains. 'I thought it was normal and returned to work after four days.' 

'You have pneumonia. It most likely isn't related to the fall you had. Instead of calling for a CT consult, we're going to transfer you there after your CT scan and once we've sorted out your head wound.' Will diagnoses. 

'Will I need stitches?' 

'Most likely, yes.' Will nods. 

After half an hour, Emily's CT has come back clear and Will has sutured the wound. Some porters arrive with Dr Rhodes to take her up to the cardiothoracic ward. 'Hi Emily, I'm Dr Connor Rhodes, I'll be overseeing your care on our cardiothoracic ward. We're going to do some tests to find out why you collapsed. I already have a theory. I'll explain on the ward.' Connor explains.

As soon as they get in the lift, Emily starts to crash. 'She's crashing!' A nurse tells him. Connor looks at Emily who is slowly losing consciousness and then at the screen. 

'She's in V-fib!' Connor exclaims before starting CPR. Just then the lift stops, the lights go out and an alarm blares. 'What the hell?'


	2. Chapter 2

'What the hell?' Connor exclaims. The nurses get their phones out and puts the torch on so it's a bit brighter. 'We need to shock her before we find out what's going on.' He says, before stopping compressions. 'Charging to 150. Clear?'

'Clear.' Everyone nods.

'Shocking.' Connor says, he then presses the button to deliver shock and looks at the monitor. 'Sinus.' He nods. He gets his phone out and calls up to Ms Goodwin whilst pressing all the buttons in the lift.

' **Sharon Goodwin.** '

'Miss Goodwin, it's Dr Rhodes. I'm in the lift, we've got a patient with pneumonia and suspected cardiac issues. The lift has stopped, and no buttons are working.'

' **We are aware, CFD are on their way. How critical is the patient?** '

'We've just got her back from v-fib.'

' **We'll be as fast as we can.** ' Ms Goodwin hangs up.

Firehouse 51 are the house to respond to the trapped lift. When they arrive, they are taken the third floor, the floor that the lift is closest to. Kelly Severide prys open the door. 'Rhodes?!' He shouts down.

'Severide! We're fine but we need to get this patient out, ASAP.' Connor shouts up.

'We're going to get this lift up manually. We'll be as fast as we can.' Casey and Severide then start barking orders. Cruz hands Severide the rope bag, he sets it down, secures it and attaches the rope to his turnout gear. He then abseils down and once he lands on top of the lift, he opens the hatch and sees Connor bagging Emily.

'How's the patient?' Kelly asks.

'SATs are dropping. Before you move this lift I need to intubate.' Connor informs him. 'I need the intubation kit.'

'SATs are 79.' The nurse warns Connor.

'Preferably in the next two minutes.' Connor adds. Kelly nods and radios up for the kit and it is sent down almost straight away. Kelly then lowers it down through the hatch, a new catches it and hands it to Connor. He then sets up the kit and intubates. 'We're good!' Kelly smiles and prepares to wind the lift up.

A minute later, Connor and the nurses are wheeling Emily out of the lift. 'What happened?' Ms Goodwin asks as the nurses take Emily to an ITU room as it's the floor that they're on and Connor has told them to.

'She has pneumonia, her SATs dropped. Also, Dr Halstead mentioned that she sustained a chest injury so my suspicions are that she's gone into cardiogenic shock caused by a cardiac contusion. With any luck, she'll be off the vent by tomorrow afternoon.' Connor explains. 'What exactly happened?'

'We don't know, maintenance is going to investigate.' Sharon frowns. Will then joins them with David.

'Connor, this is Mr David Shakespeare. Emily's mentor.' Will informs him. 

'How is she?' David asks.

'She has pneumonia and I suspect that she has a cardiac contusion. We had to put her on a ventilator but with any luck, she'll be able to come off it by the morning. We're going to run some further tests and start her on some antibiotics for the pneumonia.' Connor exclaims. 'Have her parents been contacted?' 

'That's the thing.' David sighs. 'About a month ago, her parents stopped all contact. They don't want to see or speak to her. They've changed all their details and moved house. I contacted CPD and DCFS. They're trying to get to the bottom of it. In the meantime. I'm the closest thing that she has to family. I used to be friends with her father.'

'Are you her medical advocate?' Sharon questions.

'Yes.' David nods. 

'Is she allergic to anything? It's just so that we don't give her any medication that may cause her to have an allergic reaction.' Connor asks. 

'Not that I know of.' David shakes his head. 

~

The next day, Emily is taken off the vent. When she wakes up, David and Leigha are sitting beside her. 'Hey.' Leigha smiles. 'I'll go get the doctor.' Leigha then gets up and goes to find Connor. A few minutes later, Leigha and Connor walk in. Leigha sits back down and Connor stands at the side of the bed.

'Emily, how are you feeling?' Connor asks.

'Like I've been hit by a truck.' Emily smiles.

'That will be the drugs.' Connor laughs. 'Now, Dr Halstead, the doctor that treated you in the ED, diagnosed you with pneumonia and we're treating that with antibiotics. You also mentioned to Dr Halstead that you fell into a pool and banged your chest, I ran some tests and you have a cardiac contusion which is fancy for a bruise on your heart and we're treating that.'

'How long will I be in for?' Emily questions. 

'It will be between a week to two weeks and if once you're discharged, the pneumonia hasn't cleared up, you'll have to complete a course of antibiotics.' Connor replies. 'You're obs are looking fine. I'll be back to check up on you later.' He then leaves and closes the door. As he leaves he's called to a patient in the ED.

As he's about to walk into the room, Gabby, who is at the nurse's station, pulls him aside. 'Hey, erm... Kelly was asking about that girl that was trapped in the lift.' 

'She's fine.' Connor nods. 'She's stable and off the vent.' 

'Thanks.' Gabby smiles.

'No problem.' 

~

As soon as Gabby jumps out of the ambulance at the firehouse, Kelly walks up to her. 'She's fine. She's stable and off the vent.' She tells him and Kelly sighs. 'Why are you so concerned anyway?'

'When I saw her on the trolley in that lift - she looked so fragile.'

'She's been through a lot. Her name is Emily. She goes to CCA.' Gabby responds.

*A few weeks later*

It's been a few weeks. Emily has been discharged from hospital and Kelly can't stop thinking about her. As Emily is taken back to the school in the middle of the school day, she has been allowed to stay in her room.

After about an hour, she hears a knock on her door. She gets up from her bed and opens the door. Standing there is David. 'Mr Shakespeare? What can I do for you?' She asks, surprised. Instead of responding, he pushes her gently back into the room, walks in and closes the door. He walks closer to Emily and once they're standing practically toe to toe, he brushes his fingers through her silky hair. Immediately, she starts to feel uncomfortable.

'You're beautiful, you know that right?' He smiles, looking into her blue eyes.

'I don't feel comfortable with this.' She says. She goes to move his hand but he grabs her wrist with a firm grip.

'There's nothing wrong with saying that you're beautiful, is there?' Without warning, he pushes her onto her bed and she whimpers. He climbs on top of her and grabs her by her neck. Emily's eyes brim with tears. She has a feeling of what's to come next. She becomes paralysed with fear. David takes a syringe out of his pocket, takes the lid off and stabs the needle in her neck. A few seconds later, Emily is unconscious. He pulls down his trousers so that he's in his pants and moves Emily's skirt up. Once he's satisfied, he rapes her. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily wakes up around an hour later covered by her blankets. She gets up, gets a spare set of clothes and puts them on her bed. She then gets her toiletries and goes for a shower. She puts it on as hot as it will go and steps in. The boiling water scolding her skin, crying, she scrubs herself from top to bottom, creating friction burns as she goes. She may not have been conscious during the attack but she knows. She knows what happened.

After about half an hour, she gets out an hour she gets out. She wraps a towel round her body and round her hair and perches herself on the end of her bed. She dries her hair with her hairdryer, brushes her hair and puts it into a messy bun before drying her body and getting changed into an oversized jumper, some leggings and pumps.

As she's on free time, she decides to go for a walk. She grabs her phone and her bag and makes her way down to the desk to sign out.

She walks through Millennium Park and then sits down on a bench just outside the children's play area and gets out her phone.

Missed Calls (10)  
Lei

Messages  
Lei: Are you OK?  
Lei: Where are you?  
Lei: Em, answer my messages!  
Lei: I got back to the room and you weren't there.

Emily ignores the messages and puts her phone back in her pocket. She then takes her hair down and makes her way out of the park and to the nearest Starbucks a block away. Once she's there, she orders a drink and a sandwich and sits at a table in the back corner. She gets out her book, We Were Liars by E.Lockhart and starts to read whilst eating. Little does she know, her eyes are filling with tears, that's until a tear drops onto her page. She closes the book and wipes her eyes. Detectives Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton happen to be in the coffee shop too. They see her, look at each other, nod and walk over to Emily. 'Hi.' Jay smiles and Emily looks up.

'Hi.' Emily smiles back, tears still collecting in her eyes.

'Are you OK?' Hailey asks.

'Yeah. I need to go.' Emily nods, whilst standing up. She puts her book in her bag, picks up her drink, puts her bag on her shoulder and walks out of the coffee shop, leaving Jay and Hailey concerned about the young girl. 

~

When Jay and Hailey walk up into intelligence, Voight is about to address everyone. Before he does, he puts up a picture of Emily with her mom and dad a year ago. 'We have a case.' Voight starts. 'Joseph and Caitlin Doherty.' They've been off the radar for about two months. Missing persons were dealing with it until they came across new information and handed it over to us. They have been suspected of drug dealing multiple times, but now they're suspected for mass murder.'

'Who's that young girl in the middle?' Adam asks.

'Their daughter, Emily Doherty, 16 years of age. She's at the centre of another investigation we've been asked to run point on. She goes to Central Chicago Academy. In the past there have been allegations of sexual abuse by one of the teachers. The name was never given but a description was compiled and it matches that of Mr David Shakespeare.' He then puts a picture up of David on the board and turns back around. 'He's a family friend of the Doherty's. We believe he may try to take advantage of Emily's mental state, if he hasn't already. She's got depression and is a recovering anorexic.'

'Serge, me and Upton saw Emily not long ago. She looked upset.' Jay informs him. 'Her skin looked red, like she'd be standing under boiling water.'

'Where was this?' Voight asks.

'Starbucks, about a block from Millennium Park.' Hailey replies. Trudy then walks up the stairs.

'Hank, there's a young girl downstairs, Leigha Martin, she's worried about her friend, Emily Doherty.' Trudy says.

'Bring her up.' Hank nods. Trudy walks down the stairs and returns a minute later with Leigha. Hank nods gratefully and Trudy returns to the desk.

'Leigha, I'm Sergeant Voight. Sergeant Platt said that you're worried about your friend Emily Doherty.' Hank starts and Leigha nods. 'Why's that?'

'She came back to school from the hospital this afternoon. She's my roommate and when I got back to the room after classes she wasn't there but her bed was a mess, there was a set of clothes missing and some blood on the bed sheets. I went down to the office and saw that she had checked out so I called her and text her. I got no response so I came here. I think she's in danger.' Leigha explains.

It's been a few hours, Leigha hasn't heard from Emily. Leigha stays with the intelligence team. They haven't told her anything about the case and have connected her phone and Emily's number to the tacker.

It's 7pm when Emily finally calls Leigha. As she's still at district 21, Hank asks Jay to track the number. As soon as Jay brings the tracker up, he nods at Emily to answer. She answers, puts the phone on speaker and immediately hears Emily's voice.

' **Leigha, before you say anything, I'm fine.** ' Emily says.

'Em, I've been worried sick about you!' Leigha exclaims. 'Where are you?'

' **Just know that I'm fine.** ' Emily tells her. Leigha and the rest of intelligence can tell that Emily is upset through her voice.

'Em, you're clearly not f-' Leigha starts to say but Emily hangs up.

'Halstead, did we get a location?' Voight asks.

'Lakefront trail, near Royal Scoops Ice Cream.' He says as he stands up and puts his jacket on.

'Let's roll out.' Voight nods. 'Leigha, you can come with.'

They all make their way to the location. When they arrive at the scene, they get out and start walking down the trail until they see Emily. She's standing, looking out into the distance, her light brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze. As they get closer Voight puts his arm out for them all to stop. He then walks closer to Emily on his own. 'Emily?' Voight asks. Emily turns to him and he sees that her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are stained with tears from crying. 'My name is Sergeant Hank Voight -'

'Let me guess, Leigha sent you.'

'She's worried about you-'

'She's always worried about me.' Emily laughs. 'She's found be lying half dead, twice, after over dosing. She's seen me with my arms cut wide open.' She continues. 'I'm fine. You didn't need to bring your whole team out.' She says, noticing the team. She then picks up her bag and puts it on her shoulder. 'I just wanted nice afternoon walk into the evening. I've bee in hospital for a few weeks.' She then walks away. They all go to follow her but she senses it and turns around. 'Don't follow me.' She shakes her head. She turns back around and walks off. She walks past an off- license across the road and walks in.

**BOOM** **!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOM!**

The whole of intelligence and Leigha all run over to the other side of the road. As they do, Alvin calls for CFD. Within minutes, Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 and Battalion 25 pull up. 'What happened?' Boden asks as he walks up to Hank and the team with Casey and Severide. 

'We have no idea, there was just an explosion.' Hank shakes his head. 'There are probably two people in there, maybe more. We saw a 16-year-old girl walk in.' 

'I'll take Capp and Cruz and search the building. It's not too involved.' Severide says. Severide walks away, gets Capp and Cruz, they mask up and walk in. 

'Go ahead.' Boden nods.

'I'll take Herrmann and Otis and help.' Casey adds. Once again, Boden nods. Casey then follows the same pattern as Severide. 

'FIRE DEPARTMENT! CALL OUT!' Kelly shouts. He then notices someone underneath the rubble, he reaches down and checks for a pulse. 'DOA.' He shakes his head at Capp and Cruz. They then continue to search the building with Casey, Herrmann and Otis. 

Meanwhile, outside, the rest of 51 are waiting to hear news on what is going on. Boden looks up and sees Emily on the roof. 'We have a problem.' Boden says to Gabby whilst still looking up. Gabby also looks up. Boden turns around to Hank. 'That girl that you saw walk into the shop, is that her?' He asks, pointing up to Emily. 

'Yeah.' Hank nods. 'She's got depression. You've got to get someone up there to get her down.' 

'Has she tried to kill herself before?' Boden asks and Hank nods. Boden then grabs his radio and speaks into it. 'Casey, Severide, what's going on in there?' 

' _One_ _person was trapped under the rubble._ _DOA._ ' Severide radios back.

' _We can't find_ _anyone._ ' Casey adds.

'Get up to the roof, there is a young girl up there. Voight is concerned that she's going to jump. She's got a history of attempted suicide.' Boden tells them. 'Capp, Cruz, Herrmann, Otis, make your way out, we don't want t to scare her.' Capp, Cruz, Herrmann and Otis make their way out of the shop whilst Severide and Casey make their way to the roof. By the time they reach the roof, they have taken their masks off. They place their breathing apparatus' on the floor and walk towards her. As soon as Emily feels their presence, she turns around. Her eyes are still puffy and tears are falling down her cheeks. She has a wound to the side of the head that is slowly bleeding.

'Please, just- just leave me alone.' She sighs. 'Just let them kill me.'

'Let who kill you?' Severide asks.

'The Martians.' Emily replies. Severide and Casey can see that she is clearly agitated. 'They've come to kill us all!'

'How about you tell us your name?' Kelly asks, walking closer.

'Emily.' Emily sighs. 'Why does my name matter? It won't matter when I'm dead!'

'Emily, I'm Kelly and this is Matt. We're not going to let you die.'

'The Martians will find a way! They will kill us all!' Emily exclaims.

'We'll protect you. We will protect everyone. No one is going to die. Just come down and we'll help you.' Kelly desperately tries to talk Emily down. Emily nods and steps off the ledge back onto the roof. Kelly and Casey walk over to her and the both stand by her side, Kelly on the left, Casey on the right, and they help her get down the stairs.

Once they walk out of the shop, they hand Emily over to Gabby and Sylvie. 'I think she's had a psychotic break. She was on about Martians and how they're going to kill us all.' Casey tells Gabby.

'Thanks Matt.' Gabby smiles as they put Emily in the back. Gabby and Sylvie also get into the back, close the door and sit with Emily. 'Hi Emily. Do you remember us? We treated you a while back.'

'Yeah.' Emily nods.

'What happened to your head Emily?' Sylvie asks.

'When- when there was the explosion, a beam fell and hit me.' Emily replies. 'I fell to the floor but I didn't pass out or anything.'

'You know, you hit your head just inches away from where you hit it last time.' Gabby points out. 'You have a bit of a scar.'

'I have a scar?!' I have to cover it! I need to cover it!' Emily sobs trying to stand up but the two paramedics stop her. 'A scar- I'm ugly! A scar makes me uglier!'

'Emily, calm down. You are beautiful! A scar symbolises you are a fighter.' Gabby comforts the young girl. 'Now, just so that you don't get alarmed at the hospital - you'll be seen by an ER doc then by a psychologist.'

'OK.' Emily nods.

10 minutes later, Gabby and Sylvie wheel Emily into the ER. Natalie joins them. 'Emily Doherty, 16, blunt force trauma to the head. Afterwards she had, what we think, is a psychotic break. All obs are normal. She was in a few week ago with a head injury also.' Sylvie does the handover as they wheel Emily into a treatment room and help her over to the bed. As Gabby and Sylvie walk out, Dr Charles and Sarah Reese walk in. Gabby had called ahead before they left the scene; saying that Emily would need a psychiatric evaluation and potentially be put into a 72 hour psychiatric hold.

'Hi Emily, I'm Dr Manning. I'll be looking after you today.' Natalie smiles.

'I've changed my mind, I want to go, I don't want to be here.' Emily says. 'The Martians, they're going to kill us all!' She exclaims as she tries to fight off the doctors and nurses trying to stop her from leaving. A nurse jabs a syringe of sedative into Emily's arm and pushes the medication through.

~

Emily wakes up in one of the psychiatric evaluation rooms. She goes to move her hands but they are restrained to the bed. She looks to her side and sees Sarah. 'Hi Emily, I'm Dr Reese but you can call me Sarah; I'm one of the psychiatry residents at Chicago Med, you've been put under a 72 hour psychiatric hold.'

'How long have I been out?' Emily asks.

'A day.' Sarah responds. 'Now, we're treating you for bipolar. Your father has it and combined with delirium and being anxious, we have been lead to believe that it is highly likely you have bipolar disorder. You'll have a formal assessment later on.'

~

It's been three days, Dr Charles has formally diagnosed Emily with bipolar disorder, he's prescribed her lithium and some antidepressants. One of the school's administrators picks Emily up and takes her back to the school.

When they arrive, Emily sees the Squad 3 truck. 'What's happened?' Emily asks.

'A student was stupid. They had kicked a football onto a roof, they shimmied up a drainpipe to get the ball but they couldn't get back down off the roof.' The administrator, Ellie replies. As they were getting out of the car, Squad 3 are returning to the truck. When Kelly sees Emily, he tells the others to wait and walks over.

'Emily, right?'

'Yeah.' Emily nods. 'Kelly?' Kelly smiles, and like Emily, he nods.

'How are you feeling?'

'Better, all things considered.' Emily smiles. 'Thank you, for talking me down.'

'It's all part of the job.' Kelly responds. 'Listen, if you ever want to talk, or you need someone to talk to, drop by firehouse 51.'

'Emily, I need to get you to H and W.' Ellie says. Emily sees that Kelly looks confused.

'Health and Wellbeing. It's a new program the school has set up.' Emily tells him. 'Once again, thank you.' She then walks away with Ellie.

Kelly watches as the young girl disappears into a building. He goes back to the truck and they make their way back to 51. All day, he can't stop thinking about Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed. 

**Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, school fire. Central Chicago Academy.**

Engine, Truck, Squad and Ambulance run out to their vehicles and rush to the scene. When they arrive at the scene, Severide and Casey approach the principal to make sure that everyone is out. 'Fire started in one of the kitchens we use for food technology. We have one student missing. Emily Doherty.' The principal tells them. 

'Damn it.' Severide whispers to himself. 'LET'S GO!' He shouts. 'Brett, Dawson, be prepared for smoke inhalation and potential burns.' The two paramedics nod and Truck and Squad enter the building to try and find Emily whilst Engine sets up the hoses.

In the building...

'FIRE DEPARTMENT! CALL OUT!' Severide shouts. 'EMILY! CALL OUT!' He walks into one of the kitchen areas and sees Emily slumped against the cupboard on the floor. He checks for a pulse and sighs with relief when he finds one. 'I've found Emily. She's unconscious, she's got a pulse but it's weak.' He radios through to the rest of squad and truck. 'I'm bringing her out now!' He then picks her up and makes his way out of the building. As he does, he notices some of her clothes has been burnt, indicating that she's her skin has been burnt.

~

At Med, when Maggie gets the call about Emily, she pages the on-call trauma surgeon which happens to be Dr Connor Rhodes. He meets Sylvie and Gabby at the ambulance entrance. 'Emily Doherty, 16, caught up in a fire. She has inhaled a lot of smoke. Pulse 150, BP 110/80, SATs 94 and GCS 15. She was unconscious when she was found but regained consciousness en route.' Sylvie does the handover as they wheel Emily into the ED. She has been placed onto a backboard so that she can be transferred over to the bed easier.

'She has roughly 16% burn coverage.' Gabby adds. Covering the abdomen and going around, roughly, to the middle of the lower back.' Gabby motions roughly where the burns are on Emily, on herself. 'We've put a line of saline in and given her 10 of morphine.' They then wheel Emily into the trauma room and then transfer her onto the bed. After getting Emily off the backboard, they leave.

'Hi, Emily. I'm Dr Rhodes, I've treated you before.' Connor says as he listens to her chest. 'This is probably a stupid question, but are you in pain anywhere?' 

'My whole body.' Emily tells him. 

'How bad, on a scale of one to ten?' 

'100.' Emily laughs, she then groans in pain.

'Take it easy.' Connor tells her. 'Now, you do have a bit of a wheeze but that is to be expected with smoke inhalation. We're going to take some blood tests and then get to treating your burns.' 

~

It's been a few hours, Emily is up on high dependency getting oxygen treatment as her carboxyhaemoglobin levels were a bit high than what Connor would have liked. Her burns have been treated and the burns specialist is hopeful that there won't be any long lasting mobility issues and minimal scarring. Due to Emily's history of mental illness, Connor has asked Dr Charles and Dr Reese to do a psychiatric evaluation. They walk into the treatment room and see David sitting in a chair beside her. 'Hi, Emily.' Sarah smiles. She then sees that Emily looks scared, victimized and distant. She looks at Dr Charles who steps in. 

'Mr Shakespeare, can you step outside, please? We'd like to talk to Emily in private.' He asks.

'Sure.' David nods. He then turns and glares at Emily before standing up and leaving. As soon as he leaves, Emily's eyes start filling with tears.

'Emily?' Sarah asks. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah.' Emily nods.

'You don't like alright.' Sarah says as she walks closer to her.

'Dr Reese.' Dr Charles warns.

'Has something happened?' She asks Emily. Emily doesn't say anything, she just nods. 'What happened?'

'I can't go back to the school. I- I just can't.' Emily shakes her head.

'Why not?' Dr Charles questions.

'Mr Shakespeare- David- he- he's been- he's been raping me.' Emily stutters. 'It's all my fault!'

'Emily, it is not your fault.' Sarah reassures her.

'I should have fought him off. I should have pushed him away. I should have told someone the first time, then- then he wouldn't have done it again and again.' Emily sobs.

'Emily, we can take a rape test. We can get him arrested.' Sarah says arrested and Emily nods. 'We can speak with DCFS. Get you somewhere else to stay, other than the school.'

'I don't want to live with strangers.' Emily shakes her head. 'No one wants a kid with mental health issues.'

'Emi-' Sarah starts.

'Can I be left alone now?' Emily snaps.

'Sure.' Dr Charles nods. 'Dr Reese.' Both Dr Charles and Sarah walk out and see Kelly but not David. 'Where did Emily Doherty's teacher go?' He asks a nurse.

'He left, in a hurry.' The nurse tells him.

'Call CPD. Intelligence. Tell them to get here ASAP.' He orders.

'What's happened?' Kelly asks.

'We can't disclose that information.' Sarah states. 'You can go in and see her if you want.'

'Thanks.' He smiles and then walks into the room. 'Have you not had enough of us already?' He smiles.

'Something like that.' Emily laughs gently, but then winces in pain.

'You OK?'

'Yeah, it just hurts to laugh.' Emily nods. 'Anyway, what can I do for you?'

'I just wanted to check up on you. See how you're doing.' Kelly replies. She then starts to cry. 'Did I say something?'

'No.' Emily shakes her head. She wipes her tears and smiles. 'It's just- no one has said something like that to me in a while. My parents, well, they don't want me anymore. My dad's closest friend, who also happens to be my teacher, raped me-'

'Oh Emily.' Kelly sympathies.

'Dr Reese wants to call DCFS, get me a temporary foster placement. No one wants a mentally ill teenager to look after.' Emily sighs. Kelly thinks for a minute.

'Why don't you stay with me.' Kelly offers.

'You're a firefighter. The last thing you need to worry about is looking after a teenager.' Emily shakes her head.

'No. I insist. I don't care if you have a mental health condition or not. You're human. Everyone deserves the same rights. Regardless.' Kelly responds.

'Thanks Kelly.' Emily smiles.

'I'll have to clear it with DCFS first, but I don't see there being a problem.' Kelly adds.

~

An hour later, Kelly is speaking with DCFS and Boden. 'I can give him up to 3 weeks furlough.' Boden tells the DCFS representatives.

'That's roughly how long Emily will be in your care from the day she gets out of hospital, Luitenant.' A representative tells Severide. 'So we are agreeing to let Emily Doherty stay in your care. Sign these papers.' They say, handing him some forms. 

'Thank you.' Kelly nods.

'Some police officers will go to her boarding school and get her things.' They tell him. 'They'll drop them off within the next few days.' Kelly nods gratefully and goes to tell Emily the good news.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily is watching TV in her hospital room when there's a knock at the door and the door opens. In walks in Jay and Hailey. Emily turns the TV off and tries to prop herself up more but she winces in pain. 'Hey, take it easy.' Jay tells her as he helps her sit up. 'Emily, I'm Detective Jay Halstead, this is Detective Hailey Upton, we need to speak to you about your parents but before we do that, we're going to take a statement from you.' Emily nods and Jay sits on the end of the bed, on the edge, whilst Hailey sits in the chair next to the bed.

Half an hour later...

'Even if we do find your parents, you won't be placed back into their care, you will be placed into a foster home. DCFS will sort everything out, but, even though David has been arrested, you won't be going back to that school.' Hailey tells her. There's then another knock at the door and Kelly walks in.

'Sorry, I can come back.' He apologises. 

'It's OK, we're just finishing up.' Jay tells him as he stands up. 'We'll be in touch, Emily.' He then walks out with Hailey.

'Hey, so I have some good news. DCFS has agreed to let you stay with me a few weeks and my boss has allowed me to have a few weeks off.' Kelly smiles.

'That's great!' Emily grins. 

'Just a heads up, I do have a housemate, but she will be at work half the week, we work together.' Kelly tells her. 

'Cool.' Emily nods. 

~

It's been a week. It's the day that Emily is being discharged. All of her belongings have been packed up and they are sitting in Kelly's other spare room. In the past week, Leigha and Emily have started to drift apart, mainly because Emily has shut her out. Kelly takes a jumper, some leggings and trainers to the hospital for Emily to wear. He walks into her hospital room and sees her getting out of the bed. 'Hey, what are you up to?' He asks.

'I'm just gonna have a quick wash and do my hair, it's like a bird's nest.' She laughs. 

'Well be careful.' He tells her. 

'Yeah.' She nods. 

'Here, you might as well get changed as well.' He says, handing over the bag of clothes. She takes the bag and smiles. 

'Thanks.' She then walks into the en suite, gets washed, brushes her teeth and hair and puts her in a ponytail before getting changed. As she's getting changed, she looks at her body in the mirror. She knows that she's going have difficulty dealing with the fact that she will potentially have scarred skin from the burns. She has body dysmorphia, which is why she became anorexic. She finishes getting changed and walks back into the hospital room.

'I've got to finish my shift, I've only got a few hours left so we will head there first. You can meet everyone that I work with.' Kelly informs her.

'Cool.' Emily nods and smiles causing Kelly to giggle. 'Yeah- I should have warned you.' Emily laughs. 'I say "cool" a lot.'

'Not to worry.' Kelly smiles. 'The doc said he'll sort out your medication and then you can be discharged.'

'Cool.' Emily nods once more and they both laugh.

~

Kelly pulls up in front of 51 and he walks into the firehouse with Emily. Boden is waiting on the apparatus floor for them. 'Cheif.' Kelly nods. 'Emily, he is Cheif Boden. He's our Cheif.'

'Yeah. I recognise you.' Emily nods as she shakes Boden's hand. He then takes her to the Squad table and introduces everyone to her. They then go through to the common room he introduces Truck to her. She already knows Gabby, Sylvie and Matt. Kelly tells her that she can sit in the common room. She sits at the table and gets her phone out along with her earphones. Sitting next to her is Gabby.

'How's the burn?' Gabby asks.

'Painful.' Emily nods. 'Docs said there will almost definitely be scarring. I'm trying to prepare myself. I've never been good with scarring. I don't even know how I used to self harm knowing that I'd probably be scarred.'

'Mental health is really confusing. It's like a spectrum for each condition. For example, depression. It's not like you have it or you don't have it.' Gabby says. 'Some people have it worse than others. Everyone is different. That's what makes mental health so confusing and why it can be so hard to diagnose things like depression, OCD-'

'Funnily enough, Dr Charles said the same thing as you.' Emily laughs.

'That's who I got it from.' Gabby laughs. 'How long are you staying with Severide?'

'About 3 weeks.' Emily tells her. Ambulance 61 then gets a call, so Gabby and Sylvie leave. Emily puts her earphones in and brings up her music. She plays it and, without realising, she starts singing to "Too Good at Goodbyes" by Sam Smith. _**(A/N: My face**_ _ **claim**_ _ **is**_ _ **Connie**_ _ **Talbot so whenever**_ _ **I**_ _ **include a singing part,**_ _ **I**_ _ **will try and find the**_ _ **video**_ _ **for it!)**_

_You must think that I'm stupid_   
_You must think that I'm a fool_   
_You must think that I'm new to this_   
_But I have seen this all before_

_I'm never gonna let you close to me_   
_Even though you mean the most to me_   
_'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_   
_So I'm never gonna get too close to you_   
_Even when I mean the most to you_   
_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_   
_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_   
_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_   
_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_   
_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_   
_I'm way too good at goodbyes_   
_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_I know you're thinking I'm heartless_   
_I know you're thinking I'm cold_   
_I'm just protecting my innocence_   
_I'm just protecting my soul_

_I'm never gonna let you close to me_   
_Even though you mean the most to me_   
_'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_   
_So I'm never gonna get too close to you_   
_Even when I mean the most to you_   
_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_   
_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_   
_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_   
_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

_I'm way to good at goodbyes_   
_(I'm way to good at goodbyes)_   
_I'm way too good at goodbyes_   
_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_   
_No way that you'll see me cry_   
_(No way that you'll see me cry)_   
_I'm way too good at goodbyes_   
_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_No_   
_No, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_   
_No, no, no, no_   
_No, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_   
_(No way that you'll see me cry)_   
_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_   
_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_   
_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_   
_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_   
_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

O

nce she's finished, Matt who is sitting the other side of her nudges her. She takes her earphones and looks at him. 'You have an amazing singing voice.' He tells her.

'I'm not that good.' Emily shrugs.

'Are you kidding me?!' Herrmann exclaims. 'Your voice is beautiful!'

'Thanks.' Emily blushes.

~

A few hours later, Emily and Kelly walk into the apartment. Stella is working at Molly's. 'Even though you're here for three weeks, I still properly set you up in the guest bedroom. If you don't like it, we can change it.' He informs her. He then shows her to her bedroom and opens the door. She says nothing, she just stands there. 'If you don't like it-'

'It's perfect.' Emily smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Emily has a check-up at the hospital to check for infection and to change the dressing. As Emily is getting her check-up, Kelly has an over-the-phone meeting with Emily's social worker. 

In the consultation room...

Dr Lyons, the burns specialist, is making sure that the burn hasn't got infected and that it's healing well. 'How's the pain?' He asks. 'Without the pain meds.' 

'Doesn't hurt as much.' Emily tells him. 

'Good.' Dr Lyons nods. 'I'm going to change the dressing. I'll have to clean the burned area as well so it may sting a little. Have you taken any pain meds today?'

'About an hour ago.' Emily nods. 

'Great.' He smiles. 

Meanwhile, Kelly has just finished on the phone with Emily's social worker. He told him about how Emily will be moving to a group home next week, earlier than planned. He sits down, sighs and puts his head in his hands. 

10 minutes later, Emily walks out. 'How'd it go?' Kelly asks her.

'Good.' Emily nods. 'No signs of infection or complications and Dr Lyons changed the dressing. 

'That's great.' Kelly smiles. 'I need to finish off some paperwork at the firehouse. You can come or you can go home if you want to.' 

'I'll come with you.' 

~

When they arrive at 51, Emily sits in the common room whilst Kelly finishes his paperwork in his quarters and after about two hours, he's finished. He walks back into the common rooms, grabs Sylvie and the walk into the bunk room. 'Is everything OK?' Sylvie asks him. 

'Emily is moving into a group home next week.' Kelly tells her.

'I thought she staying with you for three weeks?' 

'She was, but they found a place for her in a group home sooner than they thought they would.' Kelly explains. 

'And you're not ready.' Sylvie catches on, nodding. 

'I want to foster her.' Kelly blurts out.

'Whatever you decide, I will support you.' Sylvie smiles. They then embrace and Kelly kisses the top of her head. Kelly and Sylvie started dating each other for a few days, but they don't want their relationship known just yet. They then walk back through to the common room. Kelly walks up to Emily and puts one of his hands on her shoulder.

'Emily, are you ready to go?' He asks her. 

'Yeah.' Emily nods as she stands up. They walk out to the car, get in and go home. 

~

When they get to the apartment, Kelly sits Emily down. 'Emily, your social worker called me earlier and told me that he has found you a place in a group home. 'You're moving there on Monday.' He informs her. 

'OK.' Emily nods. 

'You're OK with that?' Kelly asks.

'I knew I'd be moving into the group home anyway.' Emily shrugs. 'Thank you for letting me stay with you. I don't think I could have hacked staying with a stranger so soon after-'

'Hey-' Kelly cuts her off. 'It's OK.' He smiles. 'Come here.' He says, opening his arms and they hugs.

~

It's Monday, the day that Emily moves into the group home. All morning, Emily packs up all of her things with the help of Kelly, Sylvie and Stella. At midday, Kelly and Sylvie take her to the group home. 

When they arrive at the group home, Emily's social worker, Jamie, is waiting for her with the head of the house. When they pull up, Emily gets out of the car whilst Kelly and Sylvie takes all her things out of the car and takes them into the house. 'Emily, this is Lucy. She's the head of the house.' Jamie tells Emily. 

'Hi, Emily.' Lucy smiles as she shakes Emily's hand. 'You're going to have to share a room with one of the other young girls.' 

'That's not what we agreed!' Jamie exclaims, angrily. 

'It's fine.' Emily tells Jamie. She then turns to Kelly who is now standing beside her. She reaches into her pocket and takes out the key to Kelly's apartment she was given, just in case. She hands it over. 'Thank you, once again, for letting me stay with you.' Kelly takes the key and smiles.

'If you ever want to talk, you know where I am.' He tells her. 

'Yeah.' Emily nods, she then hugs Kelly and Sylvie.

'Let's go inside.' Lucy says. Jamie and Emily follow Lucy up the path and as they reach the door, Emily turns around, smiles and waves at Kelly and Sylvie and they both wave back. Emily then walks into the house and closes the door. 

'Have you thought more about fostering her?' Sylvie asks.

'Yeah.' Kelly nods. 'I'm gonna leave it a while, the poor girl has been through too much. It will just cause confusion if she's moving between places.' 

'Let's go home.' Sylvie smiles. They get back into the car and leave. 


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few days, Emily has been enrolled in the local school and today is her first day. Her first lesson of the day is Chemistry. Donna Boden is the teacher. She walks into the classroom and sees the bunsen burners set up. She stops and just stands. The school bell ringing makes her realise she's been standing there for a few minutes. She walks up to the desk where Donna is setting out what she needs for the lesson. 'Hi, I'm Emily Doherty. I've transferred here from CCA.' Emily tells her.

'Welcome Emily. I'm Mrs Boden. If you take a seat at the front bench and don't worry, we're not using the bunsen burners.' Donna smiles. 'We were warned by the headmaster.' Emily just nods and sits down.

Once the class is finished, Donna dismisses the class but keeps Emily behind. 'Emily, I'm sorry about the Bunsen burners. I should have thought and-' Donna starts to apologise. 

'It's OK.' Emily smiles.

'Come and see me if you ever need to talk.' Donna smiles.

'A lot of people have been saying that lately.' Emily sighs. 'Thank you.' She then walks out and goes to her next lesson.

At break time, Emily is putting ger books back in her locker; someone walks back in her locker and as they do, their bag hits hit right where she was burnt and she winces in pain. The girl who walked past her turns around and glares at Emily. 'I barely even touched you.' She snarls. 'You're just a weak wimp.' She smirks. Emily closes her locker, drops her bag to the floor and walks to the girl. 

'If you want to be a bitch, go ahead.' Emily smiles. 'You'll end up with no friends.' The girl then goes to throw a punch at her but Emily stops her and pins her against the locker. 'That's not a good idea.' She shakes her head. Before anything more can be done or said, the bell rings to signal the next class. Emily lets go of the girl, picks up her bag and heads to her next class.

~

At lunchtime, the same girl from earlier approaches Emily and punches her in the face. Immediately, Emily punches her back and soon, a crowd gathers to watch the two girls fight. A few minutes later, teachers arrive to break up the fight. 'Miss Doherty! My office. NOW!' The headmaster orders. Emily glares at the girl before following the headmaster to his office. Emily had received a split lip and a few other punches to the face.

When they walk into his office, he motions for her to sit down on the sofa and she does. He walks over to his filing cabinet, opens the bottom drawer, takes out of a first aid kit, and sits next to Emily. As soon as he does, Emily tenses up. He opens the kit and takes out a wipe. He opens the pocket and wipes the blood from the split lip. As soon as he's finished he puts the first aid kit away. 'Miss Doherty, I understand that you are new to this school but I need you to understand that we have a zero-tolerance policy towards violence.' The headmaster tells her. 

'I was defending myself!' Emily exclaims. 'Why ain't she in here? She was the one that started it!'

'Maddison- she's been through a lot.' The headmaster sighs.

'And what? I haven't?!' Emily challenges. 

'I didn't say that.' The headmaster shakes his head. 

'Do you know how hard it was for me to get up today? To get up? To actually come to school?' 

'Miss Doherty, you need to calm down.' The headmaster warns. Emily gets an alert on her phone and she looks at it. She has a message from Voight.

_**Voight:** _

_We finally got a warrant for David Shakespeare's arrest. We went to CCA to pick him up but unfortunately, he's made a run for it. I have patrol officers out looking for him but in the meantime, keep your eyes out and stay safe._

'Miss Doherty put your phone down.' The headmaster tells her and Emily does as she's told. 'Like I said earlier, Maddison has been through a lot.' Emily then looks towards the desk and sees a picture of Maddison and the headmaster and rolls her eyes.

'You would defend her. She's your daughter.' Emily scoffs. 'Right?' 

'That's not the point-' He begins to say.

'You said that Maddison has been through a lot?' She asks and he nods. 'As you know, so have I. I was raped, put under a psychiatric hold because I tried to kill myself, almost buried alive, I was unable to get out of a burning building and my parents are God knows where.' Emily tells him aggressively. 'If you want to tell me that Maddison has been through much, much more, go ahead, but it will be nothing compared to what I've been through.' She then stands up and storms out. 

She decides to go for a walk to clear her head and to calm herself down.

Meanwhile, at 51, there's a lot of tension between Kelly and Sylvie, they split up the day after Emily went to the group home. 

**Ambulance 61. Juvenile in distress. Water Tower Place.**

Gabby and Sylvie walk to the ambulance, get in and rush to the mall. 

When they arrive, a security guard is waiting for them. As soon as they get out of the ambulance, the security guard walks over to them. 'Thanks for getting here so fast.' He begins to say. 'A young girl was looking through one of the shops when one of the other shoppers noticed that she looked unwell. When they asked, she said she was fine but seconds later, she dropped to the floor and started fitting. When I left them to come out and meet you, she hadn't stopped.' He explains as he leads them into a store on the ground level. There are a few security guards keeping the crowds away and directing them away. Sylvie and Gabby are directed to the young girl who is still fitting on the floor. There is a security guard supporting her head so that she doesn't bang it on anything. As soon as Gabby and Sylvie see the young girl, they instantly recognise who it is.

Emily.


End file.
